


Time Well Spent

by arcanebond



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanebond/pseuds/arcanebond
Summary: caleb and caduceus have an afternoon to themselves





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> two things this fandom is lacking: bottom caduceus and top caleb. im here to provide both of these things at once.  
> i haven't written smut in ages and this was supposed to be just a flat pwp but i kind of got carried away. it's un-beted so i apologize for any errors but hope you enjoy it!!

Caleb was meticulous and methodical about most things. It's something Caduceus liked about him, watching as he took the time to wind the silver thread around the room. A monotonous process to some, but clearly those people have never taken the time to sit down and simply watch the grass grow. There was always pleasure to be found in even what seemed to be the most mundane things, if one knew where to look, and here it was at Caleb's face. The wizard's features furrowed in concentration even when this was something he did time and time again. 

It was always fascinating to watch him weave his magic, so different than Caduceus' own. Something gained through a combination of hard work, determination, and a natural talent he couldn't fool the firbolg about. Magic came so easily to Caleb one might find it a wonder he had to study it at all, but saying so would dampen the effect of all his hard work and Caduceus was a man who gave credit where credit was due.

He watched Caleb sit back on his heels, admiring his own work ( or perhaps second guessing it ) before rising and turning to face him. Caduceus met him with a lazy smile, posture similarly relaxed and welcoming. "All done?" He questioned as if it even needed to be said and when Caleb nodded he waved a hand, beckoning him over. The firbolg had taken residence on the bed, which suited his large frame for once. What an accommodating inn this was, apparently this room one where a Goliath friend of the owner's often stayed. Luck would have it that said friend was out. While floors were not terribly uncomfortable and if Caduceus was anything it was a trooper, sleeping in a bed that suited him was something he had never known he would miss. Supposed that happened when you were a firbolg raised by firbolgs, everything was always you sized, he hadn't even considered the possibility of a world out there not accommodated to him.

Ah well, he was the adaptable sort. Being out on the water for as long as they had been taught him as much. 

Caleb removed bits and pieces as he crossed the room. Scarf, gloves, and dirty wrappings all shoved into the pockets of his coat which was then removed as well to be draped over a chair at the desk. Sometimes it was still a little odd to see him in any state of undress, given how frequently he just slept in his clothes. Caduceus understood, with so much of their time spent on the road changing into sleeping attire kind of went out the window. Caleb sat on the bed so he could take off his shoes. They got tossed towards the desk and with that he patted at his own thighs, letting out a breath. 

"Remind me what that one does again." Caduceus spoke once he felt he'd have Caleb's undivided attention, a good indicator of that being the way Caleb pulled his legs onto the bed and shifted to look at his cleric friend. Funny, he'd seen the wizard do this so often, but never really thought to ask of it's purpose.

"Lets me know if anyone comes in, sets off a ping right," he tapped his head, "here." What he got in return was a raised eyebrow and a faintly tilted head. 

"Aren't locks supposed to prevent that, Mr. Caleb?" 

"Well, yes, technically, but it's an extra layer of precaution. Can never be too cautious, after all." Especially not when a certain rogue could pick locks while three sheets to the wind and slip in silent as a mouth. Nott's company was preferred on most days, but not right now. 

Caduceus just chuckled a little, that low deep rumble that could be felt down in his chest. "While I do agree caution is advisable in most situations, I think we've learned sometimes it can be a hindrance." He reached out, his large hand cupping Caleb's face tenderly, thumb brushing against the stubble on his face. This... this is what he'd been looking forward to at the prospect of down time. Every going off this way and that, leaving each other to their own devices. Daylight still filtered through the window, barely early afternoon. Caduceus was tickled by the idea of a lazy day with Caleb, cheeks warmed and the pink that rose against his grey skin a fine compliment to his hair. 

Caleb mirrored the gesture, his own hand curving against Caduceus' cheek. They've come a long way from their first messy kiss warmed by alcohol and yet they still felt as though they were stumbling through it. Trying to figure out how all their pieces and parts worked together. Neither had a name for it, but the acceptance was there. Two people who cared for each other, it didn't need any more explanation than that. Caleb's hand moved to cup the back of the firbolg's head and draw him in. 

If there is one thing Caduceus likes doing it's kissing Caleb. Maybe it's because Caleb is the only person he's kissed, but he likes to think the man was good at it. At least he made him feel good and wasn't that what mattered? Caleb had had his reservations, after their first encounter like this another didn't happen for some time, but when it did it sparked something more. They likened it to their first 'real' kiss. 

The pulse of battle around them and Caleb's body dropping to the ground. Caduceus had risked a hit, pulling away from the man he was engaged with and ignoring the pain of blade on flesh to get to Caleb's side. 'I've got him!' An assurance, a relief to the party. This is what he was here for. Magic infused in the words to pull Caleb from the brink of death less he bleed out before he could be gotten to. Caduceus had dropped to his knees and grabbed the wizard's face, his hands glowing with warmth as he sent a prayer to the Wildmother. In all the times that he'd gone down Caleb felt considerably better than any of them as his eyes opened and the relief he could see in the gentle face of Caduceus tugged at every heart string. He inhaled sharply. 'Ahh-hha, Caduceus Clay I could kiss you right now.' 'What's stopping you?' 

Everyone else had been too distracted to notice save for a certain goblin who rarely let Caleb stray too far from her sight. That had been a fun conversation to have later. 

Caduceus always felt tugged back to that moment even for an instant when their lips met, but he was quick to realize it was a lot more enjoyable to focus on the kissing that happened now rather than the kissing that happened then. They part a moment, take a breath, and kiss again. The day is theirs to spend it as they please and neither feels any pressing urgency, no need to rush. It was Caduceus who decided to be bold, typically moment content to leave the cues up to Caleb, his tongue sweeping across the other mans lips. Their gentle kissing grew more heated with the press of tongues and that was one of Caduceus' favorite parts. Well, that wasn't quite fair to say as he found enjoyment in everything he did with Caleb, but his taste was certainly enjoyable. He could taste molasses, Caleb must have licked a bit of it off his hand after pettily casting slow on Fjord which had the Nein in stitches. 

He found himself being pushed back and that suited him just fine, always willing to let the human set the pace. Much as he liked to grouse whenever someone called him the leader he certainly had a knack for it. Caduceus was happy to follow along, especially at times like this where he simply didn't know what to do with himself. Some direction helped, and as the awkwardness subsided the easier it got. He opened his legs, Caleb settling between them like it was right where he belongs, and soon he had a human draped on his chest as the kissing came to an end. That was just fine, he wasn't in any sort of rush. He draped an arm over Caleb's back, his other hand running fingers through the man's hair. Caduceus watched the colors of it shift as sunlight hit it from the window behind them, brightening the auburn hues. It was a little dirty, but he was of the mind that some dirt was good for the soul. 

For a while they just lie there and when Caleb's hands sneak their way up to rub at his large ears he almost felt like dozing off, but a voice cut through the drowsiness. "You are very soft." His laughter jostled the man on his chest a little. 

"So I've been told." Caduceus tilted his head a fraction towards the right, really enjoying the spot that was being scratched. "Oh, oh that's real nice." With the way his eyes closed he missed Caleb's smile as the wizard took in the sight. 

"There are lots of things I can do to you that are real nice." Caleb's tone was cheeky and playful and Caduceus hummed in acknowledgement.

"I'd like to experience all of these things if at all possible, Mr. Caleb." His low voice stirred something inside of the man on top of him, something Caduceus could feel given how pressed together they were. In turn a heat simmered in his own stomach and he swallowed thickly. He cracked his eyes open to stare into the blue ones looking right at him and yeah, yeah okay that was definitely doing things to him. Caleb shifted to press another kiss to the firbolg's lips, but it was fleeting, instead trailing across his jawline and down his neck. His head tilted, giving the wizard more space to nestle against his neck. He could feel the collar of his shirt being fussed with so Caleb had the best access he could manage with the barrier of clothes still in the way.

The kisses started chaste and slow, but soon Caleb began to punctuate them with teeth. Caduceus' light grey skin took to bite marks easily, but Caleb had enough decency to keep them all below the collar of his shirt. A thoughtful sentiment which meant absolutely nothing to the firbolg. A tongue pressed to his pulse and he swallowed hard, wonder if Caleb could feel the spike in his heart rate as excitement built somewhere deep in him. The warmth of the human left him, Caleb sitting back, hands on the other's chest. His brow was drawn in as if he wasn't already three steps ahead with a mental plan of where to go next. Finally fingers went to untuck Caduceus' shirt from his pants and with some helpful maneuvering the soft shirt was pulled over his head. Caleb took a moment to try and get the pink hair that'd been tousled back in some order, but it seemed to have a mind of it's own. It didn't stop him from running his fingers through it a few times, pushing it this way and that, and then using the hold to tilt Caduceus' head back and kiss him again.

Meanwhile his hands began to explore the now exposed chest. Caleb's hands were always warm, something Caduceus found quite comforting. It got a little stifling, sometimes, should they share the same bed, but he was used to temperate weather and it never bothered him much. When it came to books Caleb always seemed to rush through them, quick to pull all the information he needed. Matters like this, though, the man took his time. Caduceus could feel his hands travel slowly, as if this was their very first time like this. "You've put on weight," he commented, running his hands down the firbolg's sides. "When we first met you were like a beanpole." 

Caduceus' ear twitched as he thought about it. "Huh, yeah. Guess I haven't thought about it too much, but you know after the last of my family left I don't think I really ate as much. Just sort of slipped my mind if I didn't have anyone to cook with or to cook for." It was interesting the things that others picked up on when you didn't even notice them yourself. "But being with you guys gives me a reason to eat more. It's been nice."

"Hm, hm, ja. It has, I agree. Eating with company sure beats eating alone, and you keep us all well fed Mr. Clay." He beamed at that, praise ever welcome. Caduceus knew he had nothing to prove, not after all that they'd been through, but knowing he could provide for his friends was a reward greater than most anything else. These were people he cared for, he wanted to do right by them in any way they could. And maybe, just maybe, spending twenty or so seasons on his own missing those he loved made him a little desperate for words like that. Praise meant he was doing a good job, doing a good job meant he was on the right path.

Caleb kissed him once more on the nose before turning his attention elsewhere. His fingers eased Caduceus down again onto his back and he leaned in the continue that former trail of kisses from earlier. Caduceus watched him for a bit, up until the point where Caleb's mouth became well acquainted with one of his nipples and his eyes shut, his head pressing back against the pillows. To call him sensitive would be an understatement, with him proving to be very receptive to these much more intimate touches. Like little electric shocks sparking through his body, back arching prettily when Caleb's fingers moved to play with his other nipple. Two points of pressure that had him squirming in a matter of no time, thighs clamping tightly against Caleb who grunted in response. 

Sheepishly, Caduceus forced himself to relax, a momentary pause in the way Caleb's tongue had been circling the pink and pert bud. His features flushed brightly now, eyes bright. "Sorry." He almost choked on a gasp as Caleb bit him, not hard, but still enough to startle. 

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. Just because I go down every battle doesn't mean I can't handle a bit of squeezing," Caleb chastised him in that subtly playful way he had about him. Caduceus made a face, but it softened out when the wizard tapped him on the nose. 

"I'll take you word for it." 

"Good."

With that settled Caleb returned to the task at hand and at mouth, switching positions of the two to even out the attention. Caduceus' breathes mingled with heavy sighs and low, pleased rumbles with every pinch and the light scoring of teeth. Caleb's mouth left his skin, replaced by his other hand, and he asked a low request, "Look at me for a moment?" 

Doing as he was told Caduceus glanced down. Being at a loss for words was not uncommon for him when faced with the overwhelming, but the sharp look of want in Caleb's eyes had him forgetting how to speak entirely. There was something incredibly flattering about being wanted, he had quickly come to discover. Hips bucked from it, rutting up against the Wizard, and the pressure of it was unexpected even if it shouldn't have been. His ears perked and his blush deepened as a genuine moan was pulled from him, the first of many to come on this fine afternoon. 

Caleb watched for a moment. His eyes intense in their studying, surely memorizing the expression. Caduceus' hair illuminated by patches of sunlight as it fanned across the pillows and the heavy breaths he took in. He wondered just what was going through Caleb's head right now, but lacked the eloquence needed to say anything resembling a proper sentence. So instead he just muttered a low, "Wow," and then without thinking rocked his hips up again, his body trying to nudge the wizard into action now that certain parts of him had become more involved in what was going on. 

Again Caleb drug his hands down Caduceus' torso, thumbs rubbing at the dips in his hips that led a tantalizing line to his waistband. With on hand he undid the sash they helped hold them up, the other taking a detour through the pink fuzz that was peaking out above the fabric. Caduceus had been told it was surprisingly soft, a texture more like fur than the body hair on humans. Personally he liked the way Caleb's beginnings of a beard felt against his skin, but he supposed at that point it was all a matter of preference and his preference was definitely on the ginger wizard side of things. 

Getting his pants off wasn't much issue, Caleb doing all the work. He found it briefly odd that he was nearly entirely undressed whereas the wizard was still covered, but it was a thought to be put on hold given what Caleb was doing to him. A warm hand against the bulge in his underwear. He should have been expecting it, but he hadn't, a near spasm shaking his body. Caduceus sat up on his elbows a little, looking a few shades embarrassed over how immediate his responses to this sort of thing were. Caleb always seemed so level headed about it, he had to admit he was a little envious.

"You like that, yeah?" Caleb asked. 

"Very much so, if that wasn't too obvious." He would have laughed a little, if not for the fact Caleb's hand was rubbing him. 

"It was, but it's nice to hear it anyways." His thumb pressed against a particular spot and Caduceus sank back down against the pillows with a groan. "Just that like was nice to hear." Caleb was necessarily smiling, but it was there in his tone and that set butterflies into the firbolg's stomach. More butterflies, really. So many fluttering around it was hard to focus around the sensation as it swelled and built inside of him. He hardly even noticed when Caleb pulled his underwear down, sighing in heavy relief at the removal of the constraining fabric.

Now, it was no question that Caduceus Clay was inexperienced in the ways of sexual intimacy. Growing up with only your family around didn't give him any real chance to explore that side of things, nor did he have much of a desire to. He knew the ins and the outs, the basics of it in the most honest, natural way. Mating for reproduction, necessity, to continue on a species. Of course he figured there had to be more to it in regards to people like his parents, where love was involved, but it'd never been something to reflect on. Not until Caleb and not without Caleb. It still wasn't something that drove many of Caduceus' actions, with the wizard being the one initiating things more often than not, but damn did he enjoy every new experience he was given.

His inexperience did shine through, but Caleb had told him once it was endearing. Relieving, actually, as he was apparently out of practice and they could figure it out together. Caduceus didn't know if he really believed that because every single thing Caleb did to him at times like this had his body flushed and wanting. Just like right now, with Caleb's fingers curled around him, slowly stroking from base to top. Caduceus twitched, stuttering out a moan, one hand curling into the sheets while the other pressed against his mouth. Caleb watched him with an intense, blue stare, hiking him up a little onto his lap so Caduceus could feel the press of Caleb's own desire against his backside. He rolled his hips and that did wonders in all sorts of ways, pressure from the wizard's hand and also an amazing little noise slipping out of him. Now those were something he lived for. 

"I-if you'll forgive the, hhf, interruption Mr. Caleb, I think you are wearing much too many clothes," he managed to get out, reaching to tug at the hem of his tunic. Caleb seemed to take it into consideration while not stopping, his thumb pressing into a particularly sensitive spot on Caduceus' cock right beneath the head that had his vision blurring at the edges. It took a great deal of will power not to grab for him and hold him close, simply rutting against him until he felt his release ( an event that had happened more than once between them ). 

He sounded outright disappointed when the hand left him, even with his suggestion in place. "You're right," Caleb patted his thigh, "let me go big boy so I can get naked." Sheepishly Caduceus forced himself to relax, completely unaware he'd had the wizard trapped with his legs. Slipping from them and getting to his feet, he was efficient in disrobing, apparently not in the mood for giving a show. Caduceus appreciated his haste, pining for Caleb to refill the space that he'd left. He did take one extra second to grab something from his coat pocket, a vial of oil, because Caleb Widogast always came prepared. 

Returning to where he'd been, he set the vial aside and rubbed the firbolg's thighs. "Better?"

"Much." 

Now that they were both on even ground Caleb decided where to go from there. Caduceus watched him with half lidded, but no less interested eyes. As the minutes stretched out he shifted a little, being patient despite the throbbing in his veins. "You know, you look very cute when you are so impatient, Mr. Clay. It almost makes me wonder if I should keep you waiting." He huffed in surprise. 

"I'm sorry? Wait, please don't." Teasing still went over his head, leaving him baffled as Caleb laughed lightly. 

"If there is something you're wanting from me just give the word, this isn't all just about me." 

"You know what I want, I don't think I have to say it." 

"Do I?"

"Yes." 

Caleb was intent on being difficult. "Remind me then."

"You." The word was said with such sincerity that it took Caleb back a moment. It was more than just lust for the moment, running much deeper than that. You, Caleb Widogast, you in every possible sense of the word. The wizard dropped his gaze for a moment and muttered something under his breath. 

He leaned forward across Caduceus, cupping his face and kissing him once more. "Then you shall have me." Settling back again he grabbed the oil, generously coating his hands with it. Pink eyes brightened in anticipation, watching every move that he could as Caleb curled his fingers around his shaft once more. His other hand moved downwards, a finger easily sliding into the cleric, whose breath immediately caught at the sensation. It didn't take long for him to want more, Caleb happy to oblige. The first time they got here Caduceus had cum from just his fingers alone. A messy memory, but a fond one, and he'd come a ways in tolerance before over stimulation took him. Another finger, thrust in and out at a decent pace before curling here and there. Searching for just the right spot until he had Caduceus' back arched fully off the bed, the firbolg keening for him. Caleb's expression was nothing short of smug at the sound he made when he pulled his fingers over. 

"Oh don't give me that look, I'm getting ready," he tutted, pouring out more oil to coat up his own cock. Caduceus lamented a little that he hadn't really touched Caleb at all, but he reminded himself that the day was theirs. They still had time, no need to try and fit it all into a single hour. 

A bout of apprehension overtook him as Caleb adjusted, easily picked up on by the wizard. "Just tell me when," he assured, letting Caduceus set the pace for this particular moment. Oil slick hands massaged his thighs comfortingly and after a deep breath the firbolg nodded his readiness. No further convincing was needed, Caleb pressing forward and sinking into him with a low, deep groan. A similar sound slipped past Caduceus' lips, a little more choked at the sudden feeling of fullness. Almost too much, Caleb buried to the hilt and only rocking very gently, allowing him time to adjust. His eyes closed and he gripped the sheets, feet sliding against them some as too much became not enough and he began to squirm against the need for more. "A-alright, go on," he said, compelling Caleb into motion. 

He started slow, pulling out almost entirely only to push back in all the way. The friction incredible and overwhelming all at once, Caleb's pace picking up into deep, firm thrusts that sent tremors through his whole body. Sparks along his spine and stars in his eyes, all thoughts falling away until all his senses could comprehend was Caleb. His touch, his smell, his sounds. Their bodies pressing together, meeting one another in rapturous union. He reached up, fumbling to find Caleb in the sudden haze of his mind, grabbing the back of his head and willing himself a little more upright so he could knock their foreheads together gently. Caduceus kisses him sweetly, messily, spilling moans into his mouth that Caleb swallowed down. 

Caleb went harder and harder, still rubbing Caduceus' hard on as he went. The firbolg's grip on him slipped as he sank back against the bed, writhing happily beneath the wizard as his senses were overloaded. They say there is too much of a good thing, but he doesn't quite know if there will ever be too much of this. 

Caduceus' warning comes in the form of tremors and an almost frantic rolling of his hips, jerking himself up against Caleb's hand before spilling onto it. His body seized briefly as he hit that high, feeling briefly out of place until the rocking of Caleb reconnected his mind to his body. Caleb was muttering things in zemnian that Caduceus' has surely asked him the meaning of before, but if he'd gotten an answer he can't remember it now. All he could truly focus on was Caleb's face as he came and how absolutely in love with this man he was. 

They wound up in a heap of sweaty skin and gasping breaths as Caleb flopped down onto Caduceus when all was said and done. "That was..." Caducueus started, trying to find the right words, "just wow." Yup, that about summed it about. 

"Wow is right," Caleb was inclined to agree, not protesting as the firbolg rolled over, taking him along. They were both messes and could use some cleaning up, but right now that required a lot more effort than either was willing to put out. Caduceus wrapped his arms around Caleb, the human's back pressed against his front for a nice spoon, his nose in his hair to breath in his earthy scent. Caleb was just resting his eyes, but it was evident by the slow and steady breaths Caduceus was taking a well earned nap. Ah, well, looked like he wasn't moving anytime soon.

\---

A ping sounded off inside his head, funny he couldn't recall falling asleep at all. Caleb cracked an eye open. "Whoever is in here had better leave unless they want to see a whole lot of dong action flopping about," he warned. 

"I'll just come back later then." Ah, Nott. Of course. Looked like they were in store for another fun conversation later. Behind him Caduceus yawned.

"Someone here?" He asked blearily, loosening his grip so Caleb could roll over. 

"Nein." The sunset filtered through the window, bathing Caduceus' vibrant hair in reds and golds. Caleb felt his heart skip a beat, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss him one more time. "It's just us."


End file.
